1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to such devices which include a plurality of wireless transceivers.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of mobile stations has grown to an extent that such devices are now ubiquitous throughout most of the industrialized world. Just as their use has grown, so too has the functionality of mobile stations. Indeed, mobile stations now can be used not only for voice communications, but also to perform a number of other tasks. For example, mobile stations can be used to take photographs, capture and stream video, browse the Internet, play games, and send and receive instant messages and e-mail. Moreover, mobile stations can simultaneously perform a plurality of such functions. For example, while a user is engaged in a telephone conversation on a mobile station, the user also can send and receive data in multiple formats. For instance, the user can browse the Internet, communicate data files and communicate via e-mail.
Unfortunately, to maintain a telephone call while simultaneously communicating data can be extremely taxing on a mobile station's transceivers due to increased data transmission rates and longer duty cycles that are required of the transceivers. The increased data transmission rates and longer duty cycles generally result in generation of a significant amount of thermal energy (i.e. heat) by the transceivers and rapid depletion of battery resources.